Question: Solve for $x$ : $2x = 6$
Explanation: Divide both sides by $2$ $ {\dfrac{\color{black}{2x}}{2}} = {\dfrac{\color{black}{6}}{2}} $ Simplify: $\dfrac{\cancel{2}x}{\cancel{2}} = 3$ $x = 3$